nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of the Mountain Brd(4),Pal(6),RDD(10),DD(10)
Description Bard 4 / Paladin 6/ Red Dragon Disciple 10/ Dwarven defender 10 This build is designed to be extremely tough: saving throws in the 30s with epic resilience, over 500 hp, damage resistance, can't be sneak attacked, and very high AC in rather average items . The keys to the AC are divine shield, ac bonus from RDD, and the AC bonus from DD. Give him mythril full plate, natural armor +5 necklace, bracers of armor 10, ring of protection +5, and boots of the sun soul +5 (use magic device), nymph cloak +8, heavy shield +5. All of these bonuses do stack, not saying if they should or not just that they do in-game. It looks like I should be able to get about 81 ac with Betrayer gear. (Permanent no buff ac is about 70, though divine shield lasts for over 10 rounds a pop and there are 11 uses of it per day.) Strengths (this is in the gear listed above): 75 ac, extremely high saves (30+), RDD abilities, DD damage reduction and improved uncanny dodge, epic divine might, epic resilience (which is great with high saves), divine shield, high hp (18 con 20 levels at 12 hd), 26 BAB, 30 lore, 30 spell craft, 30 diplomacy, 20 UMD, 20 tumble, points left over. Weaknesses: Good but not amazing damage. Touch attacks will be a problem; No evasion; 2 early levels of XP penalty; need to become lawful before level 5 from neutral; still can be hit by super high strength cleric builds with less than a 20. Character Creation Skills (as found in BoTB): *Spot 33 (May be replaced by Diplomacy in Campaigns) *Concentration: 30 *Spellcraft 30 *Tumble 20 *Lore 8 *Taunt 7 *Use Magic Device 7 *Diplomacy 4 *Perform 3 (Needed for Inspire Competence **Actually, the author does not seem to give his build enough credit. I believe that naked AC is 23. See discussion page. Notes First off I admit this is a cheesy build. You'll take an XP hit for two early levels and you need an alignment change. That said you'll end up with impressive damage, solid damage resistance, amazing saves, and can hit 75 ac with items from the original campaign. Despite the alignment shift, the character is pretty clearly and thematically focused on being one tough dwarf that can just take a beating and keep on going. Role playing the character isn't that bad and it is decently powerful from level one and really starts shining in the late teens. Damage Calculations (this is with a shield) Mundane Gear no stat items with shield: Main Hand Attack Bonus: +37/+32/+27/+22/+17/+12 22 Strength, d, 6 attacks per round(26 bab )-- 5.5 (waraxe) + 11(strength) +24(epic divine might) * 6 = 243 damage per round + 72.9 critical damage per round(10% critical damage and x3) = 315.9 total damage per round Max Gear: +10 weapon with max elemental enchants, 12 str belt, nymph cloak +10, haste, shield Main Hand Attack Bonus: +53/+53/+48/+32/+27/+22/+17 34 str, dwarven waraxe (1d10, 19-20 x3), 7 attacks per round(26 bab and haste gear)-- 5.5(waraxe) + 10(weapon enchant) + 52.5(elemental enchants) + 17 (strength) +34(epic divine might) x 7 = 714 damage per round / 214.2 critical damage per round(10% critical damage and x3) ='938.2 total damage per round' Character Progression Table category:Power Builds category:Melee Character builds category:Character builds